


Don't Lose the Handcuff Keys

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz and Billie Joe, mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lose the Handcuff Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and to my knowledge, this is not based on true events.
> 
> Note: I'm transferring some of my stuff from ficwad here.

“You’ve been quite a naughty boy, Peter.” Billie Joe sneers, into the bassist’s ear, holding him against the wall, “And I think, it’s time you paid for it.”

The younger man looks up into the other man’s eyes, with a sneer of his own, “Please. Don’t act all dominant, Billie Joe, because in five minutes, I’ll have you moaning my name, and begging for more.”

Billie smirks and shoves Pete to the floor, “You wanna fucking bet?”

Pete glares up at him, “That was a bit dramatic.”

Billie pouts, “Aww are you giving up already?” he bends down and undoes Pete’s pants, pulling them off before spreading his legs and kneeling between them, rubbing Pete through his boxers lightly before pulling off his own shirt, instructing Pete to do the same. Pete stubbornly obeys and tosses his shirt at Billie. As punishment for this, Bille Joe shakes his head and pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his jeans pocket, “If you behaved I was going to give you a fighting chance, but now?” He leans over Pete and grabs both of his wrists roughly before cuffing them, “Now, I’m going to make you beg.”

Pete growls and pulls at the handcuffs, “You fucking bastard!”

Billie winks and bites Pete’s neck. Pete moans and bites his lip hard, cursing himself under his breath. Billie chuckles at Pete’s stubborn attitude as he kisses and sucks on his neck, being sure to leave a few hickeys. The bassist holds back the moans begging to pour out of his mouth. But no, he can’t let Billie win so easily. He might be handcuffed and turned on, but he won’t give Billie the satisfaction of verbalizing his defeat. Billie’s fingers trace the tattoo around Pete’s neck before sliding down slowly. He pinches his nipple softly, smirking as Pete lets out an involuntary gasp. With this reaction, Billie decides to push Pete’s buttons even more, and kisses down to his nipple, then flicks his tongue against it. Pete bites his lip hard, but fails to hide the soft sound of his moan. Billie then sucks on the nub and moves his hand lower down, to Pete’s waist. As Pete’s distracted with Billie beginning to use his teeth, he almost doesn’t notice Billie’s hand slide into his boxers. Almost. His hips buck up into Billie’s hand as he moans, not bothering to hide it. Billie smirks and moves to look into Pete’s eyes as his fingers wrap around Pete’s hardening member. He squeezes lightly and slides his fingers along his length.

“Fuck!” Pete hisses as he tosses his head back in pleasure when Billie quickens his hand.

Billie smirks and leans down to lick Pete’s head lightly, before moving both his tongue, and his hand away from Pete’s body. Pete’s eyes snap open, with a growl.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Billie smirks and slowly unbuttons his own jeans, “Now Peter, that doesn’t sound like begging to me.

“I will not beg.” Pete sneers.

Bille shrugs and unzips his pants, “Then you can suffer. I however, am not handcuffed, and am free to handle my problem with or without you. So which is it, Wentz?” Billie’s pants fall to his knees.

Pete bites his lip hard and remains silent as Bille rolls his eyes and slides his boxers down with his pants, before gripping himself. Pete watches unblinking as Billie begins to stroke himself. Billie bites his lip and lets out a soft groan as his hand moves faster. Pete whimpers as he watches Billie jerk himself off. Pete keeps his composure though, that is until Billie moans out his name.

“Fuck, please, okay? Please fuck me! This is me, officially begging you, mother fucker, now stop touching yourself and fuck me!” Pete growls.

Billie keeps his voice as level as possible, continuing to please himself, “I-I will do no such thing until you ask rather than demand.”

Pete screams, “I did ask!”

Billie shakes his head and moves his hand faster, gasping softly through moans.

Pete whimpers out a soft, “Please?”

Billie wants to make him beg even more, but he also wants him. So he spreads Pete’s thighs once more and lines himself up before quickly slamming into the younger man. Pete moans and struggles against the handcuffs as Billie pulls out, only to push in deeper, and harder. The pair moan as Billie finds Pete’s prostate. He squeezes Pete’s hips and thrusts roughly into him. It isn’t long before both men are close to their climaxes.

Pete whimpers out a soft, “I’m close.” to which Billie only responds with a nod, and even harder and faster thrusts. Moaning out each other’s names, they both release the warm liquid. Pete moans as Billie’s cum enters him and his own covers their chests. Billie pulls out slowly, panting heavily as he moves to lie beside him. Pete weakly holds up his cuffed arms. Billie cracks a small smile.

“Funny story... I think I lost the key.”

Pete’s eyes widen, “You what?”

Billie grins and leans over to peck Pete’s lips, “I guess that’s what you get for being such a naughty boy.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “Check your back pocket.”

Billie rolls his eyes back and sits up, going through his pockets, “It’s not th...there it is.” he holds up the key.

Pete smiles and holds out his arms, “Would you please?”

Billie Joe unlocks the handcuffs and kisses Pete’s wrists, “I love you.”

Pete smiles and kisses Billie’s cheek, “I love you too.”


End file.
